Let Me Ravish You
by ChubbyTeddy
Summary: Blaine gets a broken leg in a car accident that Kurt blames himself for. To try and make up for it, Kurt takes very good care of him, including cooking for him. As a result, Blaine puts on a few extra pounds. Chubby!Blaine, AU


**SUGGEST PROMPTS TO ME PLEASE. I've been wanting to write a new story for so long but, my God, I am having such a hard time thinking of scenarios. So if you have an idea for just about any chubby!fic, let me know. As long as I'm somewhat familiar with the fandom, I might just do it.**

**Idek man. This just kinda happened. But isn't that how all my fics work?**

**Warnings for: college AU, chubby!Blaine, sorta angst, and fluff.**

**Flames will be doused with orange juice.**

* * *

Blaine hobbled into his and Kurt's apartment and collapsed onto the couch with a groan, Kurt following at his heels.

"Do you want something to drink? Are you in pain? Are you hungry? I can grab you some ibuprofen. I can order dinner."

"Kurt, honey, I'm fine. Really."

Kurt pouted and slumped next to Blaine on the couch.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just...I can't help feeling it's my fault."

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's forearm. "Kurt. Stop feeling guilty. It was _not_ your fault. You had the right of way!"

"But if I saw him sooner maybe I could've done something!"

"No. You will _not _blame yourself for an _accident_."

Blaine was going to have to put on his best acting to not let Kurt know how really disappointed Blaine was with his broken leg. It really wasn't Kurt's fault, even a little. But six weeks? He didn't have time to be on crutches for six weeks. Getting around the campus would be a pain. He'd have to take the temperamental elevator in their apartment building now. He couldn't really exercise outside physical therapy, which wasn't exactly grueling. He'd have to start watching what he ate.

"I'll order dinner. Is pizza okay?"

"Sounds good, Kurt."

Starting tomorrow.

* * *

Blaine wasn't stupid.

Or oblivious, for that matter. He _knew _he had put on weight. He was only three weeks into having his cast, and Kurt, who felt guilty no matter what Blaine told him, was taking amazing care of Blaine. Too amazing.

Hell, he hardly let Blaine get up to fill a cup of water.

All Blaine's meals had consisted of either take out or Kurt's cooking. He wasn't great initially, but Blaine had to admit, Kurt had gotten much better. And Blaine had the willpower of a potato.

Blaine examined himself as he exited the shower. It wasn't blatantly obvious with clothes on, but without? Blaine wouldn't help feeling like a bit of a whale. He just felt bloated everywhere.

At least he had a legitimate excuse for wearing sweatpants constantly. They were easy to slip over his cast. But he found himself getting a bit bashful.

He had been able to avoid major embarrassment because Kurt seemed to think he was made of glass. Kurt wouldn't do anything more then a cuddle and gentle make-out for fear of hurting him. At first Blaine was annoyed. It was just a broken leg! But now...now he was feeling a bit grateful.

Blaine cast one last glare at his swollen tummy and hips before pulling a shirt over his head. He would cut back. Today. Really, he would this time.

"Blaine? Dinner's ready!"

...maybe.

* * *

"Are you excited to get your cast off?"

Kurt was beaming at Blaine as they were in the waiting room to get his cast off after 6 agonizing weeks.

Blaine smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Kurt had been hinting at sex the entire day. And his proposed "diet" hadn't really been working. But if Blaine was being honest with himself, he hadn't really been trying.

So when he looked in the mirror this morning and saw a man who could be called 'chubby' without any uncertainty, he really couldn't blame anyone but himself. Blaine looked at his lap where he was fiddling with his fingers nervously and couldn't help scowling at the bit of pudge that came up over his waistband and sat on his lap. Blaine had been extremely careful about taking his shirt off around Kurt lately. Even when it was far too hot in their apartment, he slept with a shirt on, despite the strange looks Kurt would give him.

But there was no way Kurt hadn't noticed. Right? He must've just been being nice. Why would he not have stopped making such delicious, buttery foods? He looked more then just bloated now. _Everything _had expanded. His jaw was rounder, thighs and hips wider, his once-abs were covered with a jiggly layer of flesh, and don't even get him started on his ass.

"Mr. Anderson?" a voice called, and with a deep breath from Blaine, the two rose and went back to see the doctor.

* * *

By the time they got home, Blaine hardly got through the door before he was practically attacked by Kurt.

Kurt pushed him against the wall and slammed his lips into Blaine's. He completely melted in the passion and heat of the kiss. God, he loved Kurt.

Kurt slipped his hands underneath the hem of Blaine's baggy shirt, and Blaine sucked in instinctively. He definitely didn't want to stop, but he also didn't want Kurt to be grossed out by his pudge.

They carefully maneuvered their way to the bedroom. Kurt led Blaine to the bed and laid him down gently, then straddled his hips and resumed their kiss.

Kurt put his hands back underneath Blaine's shirt and began to move to take it off. Blaine felt panic rising in his chest, and he reached to their bedside lamp and switched it off.

Kurt paused for a second before removing his hands from Blaine's shirt to switch the light back on and look at Blaine, puzzled. Blaine looked away.

When he realized Blaine wasn't going to talk Kurt asked, "Babe? What's up?"

Blaine squirmed a bit, as Kurt was still straddling him.

"Nothing, I just...I don't know, can we just...keep the lights off?"

Kurt looked puzzled for a few more seconds before he started looking guilty.

"Look, Blaine, if this is about me not having sex with you while you had your cast on, please don't be mad. I just was nervous you would strain it or something, I didn't want-"

"No, no, Kurt. You're fine, it's fine, it...it's not that."

"Then I don't get it. We always keep the lights-"

"Can we just turn them off, Kurt?" The words came out much harsher then Blaine meant them to, and he quickly averted his eyes to avoid the hurt look that would certainly cross Kurt's face.

There was silence for a moment before Kurt placed his hands gently on Blaine's face, forcing him to look at Kurt. Blaine grimaced at the feeling of his fleshy cheeks in Kurt's palm.

"Blaine, honey. I love you. I love you so, so much. Nothing can ever change that."

Blaine could practically feel himself sinking into himself. Kurt wasn't going to let this go.

When Blaine was silent further, Kurt continued, "...Babe, is this...about your weight?"

Blaine felt a deep blush creeping onto his face and he looked at Kurt bashfully.

Kurt tutted him and began gently pulling on his hair.

"You're so funny sometimes," he said leaning down into his face and kissing him gently.

"How could you _ever _think there was anything in this world that could make me love you any less?"

"But...I don't doubt that you love me...I...I just want to be...physically attractive to you, you know?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

Kurt gently grinded his erection between Blaine's legs so he could feel how hard Kurt was.

"There is not a thing you could do to make yourself unattractive to me."

With that Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt over his head. Blaine grumbled a bit in protest, but Kurt was determined.

Blaine felt his face flush darker as his torso was revealed to Kurt.

Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's waist. Blaine stiffened, but Kurt relaxed him by kissing him passionately. Kurt slowly worked his way down Blaine's neck, kissing dark marks into his skin. Blaine hadn't quite forgotten about the extra flesh on his neck, but it felt too good for him to really care. Blaine tilted his head back and groaned.

Kurt chuckled into his neck and moved his hands slowly from the sides of Blaine's waist (love handles?) to the squishiest part of Blaine, the area right underneath Blaine's belly button, took a bit of flesh between Kurt's fingers and pinched it a bit.

Blaine, as if this situation wasn't embarrassing enough, yelped. His face got red again, and he grumbled and pouted at Kurt.

"Hey, that was mean!"

Kurt smiled affectionately at him and kissed the indignant look off Blaine's face.

"I'm sorry. You're just too cute, I can't help it."

Blaine squirmed a bit, still embarrassed and unhappy at the reminder that his body was less then slim.

Kurt sensed this, and apologetically rubbed the bit of flesh he pinched. In Blaine's opinion, the fact that he had any flesh that could be rubbed still wasn't helping the matter, but Kurt had other ideas.

"Babe, really. It doesn't bother me. You're soft and warm, there's nothing wrong with it."

"I'm flabby."

"Cuddly."

"Squishy."

"You're perfect, Blaine. Beautiful," Kurt murmured, as he leaned down to press kisses on Blaine's middle.

Blaine huffed a bit, but was starting to feel more comfortable. He was really starting to believe Kurt, that it didn't really matter. He had been so nervous for weeks to show himself to Kurt, and it was such a silly fear.

Kurt began trailing his kisses south and unbuttoned Blaine's pants. He smirked devilishly at Blaine and could not wait to spend the rest of the night ravishing Blaine's new body.

* * *

**I dunno, man. Trying my damnedest to be original here but I'm running out of ideas.**

**Either way, hope you enjoyed! Comment, favorite and all that good stuff, and I'll see y'all next time.**


End file.
